The Metronome in My Heart Won't Go On Forever
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Sequel to Marching Mistletoe. It's New Year's Eve for the Solstice High marching band, and the new couple Roxxi and Andrew are psyched. Things go bad when Roxxi catches Andrew with another girl. Will the new year start out with Andrew and Roxxi broken up?
1. Chapter 1

**The Metronome in my Heart Won't Go On Forever**

**Happy early New Year's!**

"Thanks for picking me up, Andrew…and Andrew's mom." Roxxi said, giggling at Andrew.

"Shut up." Andrew muttered,

"It's no problem. Please, call me Tara." Andrew's mom replied.

Andrew and Roxxi were in the back seat of Tara's Chevrolet, on their way to Adam's end of the year marching band party. The marching lovebirds have been together for a week, and it had been a blast. Luckily, they haven't had any encounters with mistletoe…

"I'm excited about Adam's party," Roxxi said, "I heard that it's going to be the party of the decade."

"It will be now that I have you." Andrew replied, nuzzling her hair.

"Hey, save that for when you're older…and _married_." Tara said firmly to Andrew.

"Yeah, yeah." Andrew muttered.

Tara pulled up to Adam's house.

"It's 6:30! You guys are on time. Have fun!" Tara said as Andrew and Roxxi got out if the car.

"I'll call you when it's over." Andrew said before taking Roxxi's hand and leading her into Adam's spacious house.

"Wowww! This house is awesome!" Roxxi exclaimed.

Adam's house is two stories, has a game room, an indoor pool, a huge TV, and other awesome stuff. Not to mention that there was quite a spread of food in the kitchen.

"Good thing I put my bikini on under my clothes!" Roxxi cried.

"B-b-b-bikini?" Andrew stammered.

Roxxi threw off her coat, T-shirt, jeans, and shoes, revealing her red and black bikini. She ran over to the indoor pool and cannonballed into it, causing the people already in the heated pool to get drenched and laugh. Andrew just stood there, blushing.

"Yo, Andy, is that your girl who just cannonballed in there?" Andrew's friend Mason asked.

"Yes." Andrew said proudly.

"Don't beat me up, but she's hot." Mason replied.

"Say that to her and I _will_ beat you up." Andrew teased.

Someone tapped Andrew's shoulder. He turned around and saw it was Cena, the flute girl who hates Roxxi.

"Can I see you for a minute?" she asked kindly.

"Uh, sure?" he replied, confused.

Cena led Andrew upstairs.

Mason watched this and shook his head. He then looked at Roxxi.

"Some serious shit is about to go down." he muttered, walking away.

"What is it?" Andrew asked when he and Cena were alone.

"I like you a lot, Andrew. Will you please go out with me?" Cena asked.

Andrew sighed. "Sorry, Cena, but I'm in love with Roxxi."

"Don't you like me?" Cena pouted.

"Of course I do, but-"

"Then why won't you go out with me?"

"I have a girlfriend, Cena." Andrew replied firmly.

"You know, I miss the old Andrew, who would flirt with any girl, not just one." Cena purred seductively.

"Cena, stop." Andrew told her.

"I know you don't want me to." she replied, rubbing herself up against him.

"Cena, that's enough. This is wrong."

"Will you kiss me, Andrew?" Cena asked, getting close to his face.

"I don't-"

"Please?" Cena begged.

Andrew looked down at her, stuck in a corner.

"Andrew?" Roxxi called.

She had just gotten out of the pool and was looking for him.

"Damn it, where is he? He has my clothes." Roxxi muttered.

She spotted Mason in the kitchen getting some food.

"Hey, Mason." She greeted.

Mason turned around.

"Hey, hot girl- I mean, what's up, Roxxi." Mason said quickly.

"Have you seen Andrew anywhere?" she asked.

Guiltily, Mason pointed upstairs. "He went there."

"Okay. Thanks Mason." Roxxi replied.

She hurried upstairs.

"Andrew?" Roxxi called.

She walked around in her dripping swim wear, getting a little chilly. She heard sounds coming from a nearby hallway. She peeped around the corner and saw Andrew kissing Cena! Roxxi was too shocked to say anything for a moment. She then found her voice.

"What the _hell_! Andrew!" Roxxi shouted.

Andrew and Cena looked up to se Roxxi shaking with anger. Andrew's eyes widened, realizing what he had just done.

"Roxxi…"

"Shut the fuck up, Andrew! You betrayed me! With my enemy of all people! If you were going to cheat on me, why not the nice flute Lucy?" Roxxi shouted.

"Roxxi, hold on! Let me expla-"

"No! It's over, Andrew. You showed me that you can't be trusted!"

With that, Roxxi ran away.

"Roxxi, no!" Andrew cried, pushing Cena away.

Roxxi ran back downstairs, crying. Without thinking, she ran out of the house, into the cold night.

"Shit! What the hell is she thinking!" Andrew cried.

Andrew grabbed his coat and ran out the door after Roxxi, hoping she didn't get too far.

**The last chapter will be here soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I recently had a neck injury, and my English X teacher's favorite hobby is giving us homework. I know I'm late, but yay, it's finally 2011!**

Roxxi shivered from the cold.

_What was I thinking? Why did I run out here with barely anything on? _She wondered.

Roxxi had been running for quite some time. The cold weather is catching up to quickly. She came to a stop in an unknown neighborhood, trying to catch her breath. She looked around, scared out of her wits. The leftover pool water started to freeze her skin. Roxxi heard footsteps from behind her.

"Andrew?" she said, looking behind her.

It wasn't Andrew. It was a creepy pervert. He locked his one of his arms around her neck, his other one on her waist.

"You must be one of those prostitutes that come out in any weather wearing barely anything." He sneered.

"No! Let me go!" Roxxi cried, struggling against him.

"Shut up! I'm going to screw you and you'll enjoy it!" the perv shouted.

"Andrew!" Roxxi cried.

Andrew was searching for Roxxi when he heard her voice.

"Roxxi? Roxxi, where are you!" Andrew shouted.

Then, he heard a loud scream.

_Crap! She's in trouble!_ Andrew thought, panicked.

Andrew followed her scream into a neighborhood. He saw the pervert starting to undress her. Roxxi was restrained by his arm, crying her eyes out.

"You get the hell away from my girl!" Andrew shouted.

The guy faced Andrew, pulling out a knife and positioning it under Roxxi's neck.

"Make one move and the girl's dead!" he shouted.

"Andrew…help…" Roxxi whimpered.

Andrew growled at the pervert.

"How about we fight for her? Whoever wins gets to keep her." Andrew suggested.

"No! Andrew!" Roxxi cried.

"Fine." The guy smirked, pushing Roxxi to the ground.

"Don't do this!" Roxxi shouted at Andrew.

Andrew smiled at Roxxi passionately.

"I'm doing this because I love you, and always will. I would never replace you with anyone. I'm sorry for kissing Cena. All I'm asking of you is to forgive me. Now, stand aside."

"Andrew…" Roxxi whispered.

She did as she was told and moved over.

"Die, kid!" the guy shouted, charging at him with his knife.

What the guy didn't know was that Andrew is taking karate and is currently a red belt. Andrew dodged all of the guy's jabs with the knife. Andrew then did a jab to his sternum. The guy stumbled, but recovered. Andrew found an opening within the perv's knife jabs and kicked him in the ribs really hard. The air flew right out of the guy as he fell to the ground, coughing up some blood. He eventually stopped moving, the blood staining the pure white snow.

Roxxi ran over to Andrew and hugged him.

"Oh my god, Andrew!" she sniffled. "I'm so happy you came for me."

"Why wouldn't I- AHHHHHH!" Andrew cried.

The guy stabbed his knife into Andrew's back.

"OH GOD!" Roxxi cried, seeing blood dripping onto the ground.

Andrew pulled out the knife from his back, wincing a bit, and threw it across the street. Now he was pissed. Andrew ignored the rules of karate and beat the crap out of that guy ghetto-style. That time, he didn't get back up.

"Andrew!" Roxxi cried. "Oh my god, I thought you were going to die!"

Andrew did his usual smirk.

"From a knife wound? Not really- Ack!" Andrew groaned.

He then remembered Roxxi wasn't wearing anything but her bikini.

"Here, put on my jacket. Sorry it's stained in blood. There's a first aid kit in the pocket." He said, taking it off.

"Don't be sorry, Andrew. You saved my life, even though you risked yours. That makes up for kissing Cena by a longshot." Roxxi said while lifting up his shirt and disinfecting his wound.

"Glad to hear that…" Andrew replied, a bit hurt.

"What's wrong?" Roxxi asked.

"It's just that…I wish you could trust me more. I know you had a reason to be upset back there, but you didn't even give me time to explain. Do you really expect me to change in a week? The way I was before was the way I have always been. Change takes time. It's like evolution. This was like a pre-test, and I failed. In the future, I promise to get an A+. I love you, Roxxi bunny."

Tears came to Roxxi's eyes as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Andrew. I love you too."

She noticed tears falling on her shoulder.

"Now why are you crying for, Andrew?" Roxxi asked, wiping hers away while hugging him.

"Your…hug is hurting my back…" Andrew croaked.

"Oh, my bad." Roxxi said, releasing him.

Andrew stared deeply into Roxxi's eyes. He then felt like he was back at the festival during Christmas. He leaned down and kissed Roxxi passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck this time and returned his kiss. Ironically, they were under a streetlight, with a mistletoe on it that was forgotten about.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
